History with a Hyacinth
by Phil Swift
Summary: Blu is settling down in the Amazon with his family, but when an old enemy returns will Blu be able to avenge his fallen comrades, or is he doomed to suffer the same fate? Find out here.


Amazon

Present

Blu stood on a branch outside his new hollow in the Amazon.

He inhaled the fresh jungle air, tasting the purity of it.

He and his family had finally been accepted into the blue macaw tribe, life was good and kind of boring.

His thoughts went to some old, deceased friends more now than before.

The thoughts of all the good times they shared together while in life, and the way they died.

Deep down, Blu wanted to find the one who killed them and kill him.

But he had settled down with Jewel, he had started doing more patrols.

Slowly but surely, he gained the tribes trust.

He was proclaimed a hero when he defeated the loggers, and when he managed to bring peace between the 2 macaw tribes.

Things had settled down since then.

Jewel stood with Blu, leaning into her love hawk's shoulder.

"Do you like living in the amazon?", she asked.

Blu chuckled, "Not at first, but it has grown on me".

Jewel smiled, "I knew you would, but I do have a question".

"What is it, honey?" asked Blu.

"Where did you get this?" she lifted a wingblade.

"What, how did you find it?" Blu asked, almost happy.

"I went to the new sanctuary headquarters Linda runs here in the Amazon. She had a box of your old stuff and I found this".

Blu took the blade and slid it on, "It's a little tight, but it still fits".

Jewel was still curious as to why he had it but did not bother asking.

Mimi soon flew to them, "Jewel, Blu. There is a hyacinth at the waterfall, he is armed".

Blu looked to Jewel, "You go ahead, I'll be there soon".

Jewel nodded and left with Mimi.

Waterfall

A hyacinth macaw and some goons stood in the clearing.

Around him was the entire blue macaw tribe.

The lead hyacinth was tall, with a scar running across one of his eyes.

He was named Jollo.

Jollo was here on a smuggling mission.

He had failed one in Moose Lake years ago, and was now given a chance to redeem himself.

His owner was angry at him for having killed Blu (so he thought) before, so he was given orders not to kill any new macaws.

Jollo had 2 wing blades on and had with him about 30 hyacinth smugglers.

He noted Mimi returning with another bird.

The new bird walked up to the newcomer, "Hello,my name is Jewel. I'd like to welco-augh!".

Jollo grabbed Jewel's throat and pinned her to the ground.

The whole crowd gasped, Eduardo ran forward.

But he was grabbed by 2 hyacinths and pinned down as well.

Now there tribe looked in fear as Jollo laughed and looked down on Jewel.

"Oh, such a pity I must sell you away. You would be a fine wife", Jewel spat at Jollo, "I already have a mate".

Jollo laughed again, "Oh yeah, and where is he now".

Jollo was suddenly thrown across the clearing by a smaller blue bird.

"I'm right here, Jollo!", yelled Blu.

Jollo only looked in surprise, "Blu? I thought you perished in the blast back in Minnesota".

Blu grinned, "it takes a lot more than a little fire to kill me. I'm actually happy you came, I've been meaning to take my revenge for what you did to Max and Xerxes".

Jollo got back on his feet, "Were those the names of the hawk and owl I killed? Funny".

Blu now put on an angry face, before unsheathing his wing blade "Let's see if you still find it funny when the tip of my blade exits your back!".

Jewel cringed, she had never seen this dark side of Blu before.

The crowd looked on as Blu charged Jollo.

Blu swung his blade down.

Jollo blocked the strike, before returning with a powerful kick to Blu's midsection.

Blu coughed then clawed the side of Jollo, drawing thick crimson blood.

Jollo flew back and clutched his side in pain.

He looked to some of his goons, "GET HIM!".

2 hyacinths flew over to Blu to detain him, but Blu resisted.

Jewel had never seen this side of Blu, his evil side.

Blu cut through the much larger macaws effortlessly.

He lunged and Jollo, only to be intercepted by a hyacinth who picked him up and threw him to the ground.

Blu now had bruises and cuts appearing on him, but he did not stop fighting.

Jollo looked to the rest of his team, "start capturing macaws!".

His goons nodded and began flying around, capturing any spix macaws they could.

Blu looked to Jewel, "RUN! Get the others and get out of here!".

Jewel nodded and went to get the kids and as many remaining macaws and leave the tribe.

Blu turned his attention back to Jollo, the two charged each other once more, covering the distance between them in mere seconds.

Their blades clashed, causing sparks to fly.

Back with jewel

Jewel now left the tribe with her kids, Roberto, Eduardo, Mimi and about 50 other spix macaws.

They didn't want to leave, but their location had been discovered, so they had to.

Jewel was torn on the inside, does she go to help Blu, or does she ensure her peoples safety.

The question perplexed her, but she still lead what was left of her tribe away.

Their goal was to reach to old logger camp.

It had slightly grown back and provided good cover and protection from enemies.

"Let's pray this lace is safe".

Blu

Blu watched as the hyacinth macaws set down cages filled with spix macaws to watch the showdown between Blu and Jollo.

The caged spix macaws wanted Blu to win, but the smugglers wanted Jollo to be the victor.

The advantage was surely Jollo's, he had 2 wing blades, was bigger and stronger, and was a veteran fighter.

But Blu was faster, and had his amazing intellect to help him.

The 2 began a taunting match, "You're weak, just like your deceased friends".

Blu growled, spitting some blood onto the ground, "at least I don't go around, enslaving other birds".

Jollo shrugged, "Not all of them are enslaved, some are released, kept alive or my favorite, KILLED!".

Jollo lunged forward to Blu, who barely had the chance to block and dodge.

Jollo instantly swung down his blades, grazing Blu's back.

Blu groaned in pain, before returning with a roundhouse kick to Jollo's beak.

Jollow fell to his back, but jumped up again.

Blu gave him no time to recover, before charging and tackling Jollo to the ground.

Blu held his blade high, "any last words before I stab your heart, if you even have one".

Jollo grinned.

"You know what a perk about being the biggest macaw is?" he asked.

"No" replied Blu, wary of any tricks his enemy may pull.

"You can use human weapons", he nodded to a smuggler.

The smuggler took out a pistol and shot a round at Blu.

The bullet glided through the air, until it hit Blu's back and exited his shoulder.

The power of the shot sent Blu flying back into a tree, dropping his wingblade.

His blade hit the ground blade first, sticking into it.

Blu followed his blade and hit the ground.

His wound began gushing blood, soaking his cerulean feathers in the liquid.

He coughed up several crops of blood, some trickling from his beak.

Blu saw Jollo laughing and walking to him, "Good job Blu, you really *snicker* avenged your fallen comrades".

He tried to get to his feet, but he was too weak.

Blu just fell down again, dust being kicked up where he fell.

He then passed out from shock and blood loss.

Jollo laughed as Blu closed his eyes, before turning to the other macaws.

He saw one cage with a lone male macaw in it.

He walked up to it, "Now, you will go find your tribe. And tell them what I did here. Understood?".

The macaw nodded his head in fear.

Jollo chuckled before opening the door and allowing him to escape.

The spix macaw bolted out of the cage, he contemplated saving the others.

But it would be useless as they would get caught again.

Jollo laughed before pointing at 2 hyacinths, "You 2, get Blu and tie him up. We'll interrogate him back at base".

The 2 hyacinths nodded and grabbed the unconscious Blu.

He reluctantly flew off to their emergency staging ground, the old logger camp.

"Let's pray they're still there", he whispered to himself.

New tribe location

Jewel was in the cockpit of an old excavator, with Bia, Carla and Tiago by her side.

They were worried for Blu, all eyes were drawn to the old tribe location, praying that Blu saved everyone.

A blue macaw flew past the cockpit, Blu recognised him as one of the macaws that was captured.

Jewel felt a glimmer of hope in her heart, she followed the returning macaw back to the center of the clearing.

Eduardo was with Mimi and Roberto discussing their next plan of action when the escapee flew to them.

Roberto recognised him, "Jose, I thought you were captured? What happened?".

Jose took several seconds to catch his breath before answering Roberto's question.

"I was captured, but Jollo let em free to give you a message and tell you what happened".

Jewel lighted down next to Eduardo, "what, exactly, happened?".

Jose sighed and went into detail of the fight between Blu and Jollo.

"Blu was about to kill him when one of Jollo's goons pulled out a gun and shot Blu through the back", Jose noticed the tears welling in Jewel's eyes, "But he is still alive, Jollo is taking him and the others back to his base".

Jewel instantly looked at her father, "daddy, we have to do something".

Eduardo totally agreed with Jewel, so did Mimi.

"Get everyone together, we are going on a rescue mission".

Blu

Blu groggily opened his eyes, only to find that he was being dragged by 2 hyacinths along the ground.

He tried to move, only to find that his left wing would not answer him (due to the bullet that crushed his shoulder bones) and that the rest of his body was tied up.

"Well shit, I try to take revenge and now I'm being dragged by 2 of the biggest buffoons I've ever seen".

One hyacinth turned and slapped Blu across the face, "shut up spix".

The other hyacinth looked at the first one, "dude stop, if we hurt him too much Jollo will have our heads".

"Fine" replied the first one.

They soon came across a tree nearby the smuggler camp.

There 3 more hyacinths were waiting, Blu noticed a noose tied to one branch of the tree.

Nearby were the rest of the spix macaw cages, all eyes glued to the tied up Blu being dragged towards the tree.

The mothers covered their chicks eyes, not wanting them to see the brutality that was to come to Blu.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna hang" murmured Blu.

Jollo walked up to Blu, "well Blu, it seemed fire wasn't enough to end your life. I guess the best way is to make you go cold".

Jollo waved to some of his goons, who grabbed Blu and flew him to the branch the noose hung from.

On the branch, one held Blu in place while the others wrapped the noose around his neck.

Blu was silent, he wasn't screaming or flailing around.

He just accepted his fate, the site scared the caged spix macaws.

Children averted their gazes, others had their eyes glued to the soon to be executed Blu.

Once the noose was tied, Jollo flew up to Blu, "Funny, hours ago you were asking me what my last words were, now I'm asking you the same question. Well, what'll the last words of Blu be?".

Blu stared into Jollo's eyes, "I may not beat you, but somewhere, somehow someone will beat you. And you will pay for your crimes".

Jollo chuckled, "Oh, I doubt that".

He turned around, Blu thought about his life, I'm sorry Jewel, Max, Xerxes, Tiago, Bia, Carla. I failed. I'll miss you.

He suddenly felt one of the hyacinths push him off the branch, he fell until the noose ran out of slack line and tightened.

Blu struggled for almost a minute, trying to break the vine.

His gasping and struggles were all people could hear or see.

After a minute Blu drew his last breath before going limp.

A blood curdling scream was heard, as all eyes turned to the treetops, where Eduardo, Jewel, Mimi and the entire spix macaw tribe charging down towards them.

Roberto and some macaws freed their friends, while everyone else fought the Hyacinths.

Jewel was about to save Blu, when Jollo got in her way.

"Hahaha, you're too slow. Blu has already suffocated".

Jewel now put on an angry face, she flew towards Jollo, tackling him into the tree branch.

While Jollo was dazed, she grabbed his head and slammed it against the branch.

Jollo groaned in pain, spitting out blood and saliva.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" screamed Jollo, unsheathing his wing blades.

Jewel grins and unsheathes Blu's wingblade.

"Let's fight" Jewel charges forward and gets an early strike into Jollo, her blade grazing across Jollo's side.

Jollo tried to hit Jewel, but she was too fast for him.

Jewel got another cut into Jollo, before Jollo managed to graze her wing, knocking off feathers and drawing blood.

Jewel flew back in pain, giving Jollo a chance to kill her.

Jollo raised his blades, "prepare to meet you husband!", Jewel, however, did not go down so easily.

She jumped up and managed to dodge Jollo's strike.

Jewel dodged his strikes and got a powerful kick into his face.

Jollo felt Jewel's talons cut across his one remaining eye, blinding him.

He gripped his eyes and screamed in pain, before falling off the branch.

As he was falling he got wrapped up in some vines, some wrapped around his neck.

The force of the vines tightening broke his neck, killing Jollo instantly.

The battle seemed to stop then, all the hyacinths began running away and retreating.

The smugglers also began to run.

The spix macaws cheered, all but Jewel.

Jewel just stared at the limp and lifeless body of Blu, hanging from the tree.

Her children followed her gaze, but soo wished they hadn't.

The blood from Blu's wound was dripping off his talon and collecting in a puddle below him.

Jewel wasted no time cutting him down, she cut the rope just above Blu.

She grabbed onto Blu's limp, lifeless body and slowly descended to the ground, where her friends and family were waiting.

Jewel laid Blu's body down on the ground, tears soaking the ground around her.

Blu lay there, motionless.

The only sound being the sound of Jewel and her kids crying.

Jewel kissed Blu, "Please don't leave, we need you. I need you".

Upon seperating from the kiss the group was ready to leave.

The jungle was silent, except for one sound.

Blu coughing.

The group turned to see Blu coughing as his chocolate hazel eyes opened up.

"What, happened?", he was given no answer, only Jewel instantly running up to and hugging him.

Blu could only hug back with 1 wing, for his right one was still useless.

"Jewel, I'm happy too but what happened to Jollo?", his question was answered when he looked up to see the corpse of Jollo, hanging limp in the tree.

"D-did you do that?", he asked, to which Jewel nodded.

"Heh, I guess Max and Xerxes have been avenged".

Jewel put on a curious face, "Blu, who exactly are Max and Xerxes?".

Blu sighed, "I never have told you about my life in minnesota, have I?".

The group shook their heads, "well, before coming to Brazil I had 2 friends. A spotted owl named Max, and a hawk named Xerxes. Together we fought gangsters and bad guys, helping those who could not defend themselves. I guess word got out about me, because one night Jollo came to hunt me down".

Flashback

Moose Lake Minnesota

5 months before Blu goes to Rio

Blu sat in a club, with his 2 best friends next to him.

One was a spotted owl named Max, the other was a hawk known as Xerxes.

The trio were at the bird club, relaxing.

None of them were dancing, but they were drinking stolen alcohol and eating fruit.

The club was located next to the exhaust port for a heating system, so it was almost always toasty and warm.

The DJ of the club was a sparrow, who played mainly dubstep.

"So, you guys interested in any girls?" asked Max, grinning devilishly.

Xerxes laughed, "Kind of, I wanna settle down and have some kids".

"Ok" replied Max, "what about you Blu? You have your eye on someone".

Blu chuckled, "Nah, I'm the last of my species dude, I'm screwed in that regard".

Max put his wing on Blu's shoulder, "Don't worry bro, there's gotta be someone out there who would count their lucky stars to be with my bro Blu".

Blu smiled, "thanks dude".

The 3 got another round of beer, "to us, the best of friends" announced Max.

The trio cheered and drunk their beverages.

Suddenly the music in the club shut off, and yelling was heard.

All eyes turned to a set of 6 hyacinth macaws that walked into the club.

The lead one had a scar across the side of his face, going over one eye.

His talons were sharpened into blades, he wore a face of constant anger and badassery.

He walked up to the DJ and grabbed him.

"I'm looking for a blue macaw, named Blu".

The DJ just cowered in fear, "Maybe you need some encouragement" he lifted his blade like talons to the sparrow's throat.

But Blu stopped him, "Hey, I'm here, leave him out of this".

The hyacinth smiled and dropped the sparrow.

"Ah, Blu. My name is Jollo. We have come to take you into custody, there are several people who would pay a pretty penny for your feathers blue bird", the Hyacinth nodded.

2 of his goons flew to Blu, they were about to grab him when Xerxes and Max stepped in the way.

"Hey, if you want our friend. You're gonna have to get through us", said Xerxes.

While this was going on, Max walked over to the table and grabbed all their weapons.

Blu used a wing blade sort of thing (he made it himself), Xerxes had a metal pole and Max used 2 knives.

Max discretely handed out the weapons to his friends.

Blu slid the wing blade over his right wing, Xerxes grabbed his metal pole and Max grabbed his knives.

Blu looked to his hawk friend and nodded, instantly the two of them cut down the hyacinths that attempted to grab them.

Xerxes metal pole broke the neck of one hyacinth, while Blu's wing blade dropped the organs of another onto the floor.

Jollo looked nonchalantly as 2 of his goons fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Well played Blu, but did you honestly think I did not account for this?", on cue 10 more Hyacinths flew into the club.

Our trio of friends prepared themselves, "let's get them" said Blu.

The 3 birds charged forward, the hyacinths returning the charge.

Xerxes easily busted the skulls of those who attacked him.

Blu used his home made wingblade to cut the feet out from under the hyacinths he fought.

Max stabbed his knives into a hyacinth, before pulling them out.

Jollo attacked Max, pinning the spotted owl to the ground.

Blu noticed this, "Max!", he tried to make his way over to his friend.

But he was too late, Jollo slit his friends throat, confiding him to a slow, agonizing death.

"MAX!" Blu screamed before glaring at Jollo, "I'll KILL YOU!".

Blu lunged forward, driving his blade into Jollo's wing.

Jollo screamed in pain, before delivering a powerful punch to Blu's face.

Blu's face began to bleed, Jollo took the chance and threw our cerulean comrade through the bar.

Blu hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Jollo chuckled, "guys, let's go".

The hyacinths began to leave, but not before Jollo pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it into the club.

The grenade came to rest next to Xerxes, "Oh no".

Blu looked up to see a flash of light incinerate his friend and burn the others.

The club turned into and inferno as Blu crawled through the flames.

He made it to the snowy Minnesota night, the inferno behind him.

Blu saw the lifeless bodies of Max and Xerxes being dragged out.

Blu ran to them, checking their pulse, heartbeat, anything to indicate they were breathing and alive.

But nothing worked, Blu began to cry,

Blu looked to the sky to see Jollo escaping, if he could fly he would chase them down.

But Blu only made a promise.

"I promise you my friends, Jollo will pay for what he did to you today".

Blu then turned around and limped back to Linda's bookstore.

The snow cooling his back as he trudged through the cold, white substance.

His tears froze in the wind.

He soon came across the glass window of blue macaw books.

Blu walked through the doggy door and walked to his cage.

He sat in his bed, contemplating what had happened, that night he cried himself to sleep.

End flashback

"The reason I was so nervous and weak in Rio, was because I was still recovering from watching my friends die. But you helped me get through that problem. Then you found my wingblade and all the good times I had with them started to come back to me. Speaking of which, where is my wing blade?".

Jewel took off the blade and handed it to Blu, who opened a hidden compartment on it.

Out of the compartment he retrieved an old photograph.

The photograph depicted Blu, Max and Xerxes, with their weapons standing in the snow after a fight with some gangsters. Xerxes had a cut and Blu was kind of bruised, but other than that they looked happy.

Blu showed the photo to his family, "This photo was taken the day before they died. We had just finished fighting some gangsters and one of the birds we helped took our photo for us".

Jewel looked at the photo, "they must have been great friends" she said.

"Yeah, they were. That is why I wanted to kill Jollo so bad, he killed the only birds that treated me like a brother without caring, without remorse", Blu was starting to tear up at the memory.

"But, I guess you took care of that for me" he chuckled and tried to get up.

But as he stood up his body screamed in pain, "Crap" he murmured as he fell down.

Roberto and Jewel were quick to help Blu up, "Can you fly?" asked Roberto.

Blu shook his head, "nope, the bullet tore through my shoulder. I may need Tulio's help for this".

Jewel nodded, "let's take him to the aviary, they should be able to help him".

The others agreed and began the job of bringing Blu to the aviary.

Blu still held the photo of his friends, "rest in peace, guys. Jollo is gone".

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

Thank you for reading, please review :)


End file.
